


Five Night's

by The_Cat_In_The_Mask



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_In_The_Mask/pseuds/The_Cat_In_The_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria has been the scene of more than a few brutal crimes, but it's time that they were solved.</p>
<p>Given only Five Nights to solve everything they can, Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker have little time to bring the horrors behind the doors of Freedy's to a close, Especially with the Puppet and her friends getting in their way at every possible moment!</p>
<p>Will Al and Lucy be able to put this all to rest, or will they find themselves within the ranks of the robotic horrors themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Side A

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, and thank you for taking a look here!  
> Firstly, I'd like to thank you for hopefully taking the time to read a bit of what's here, it means a lot!  
> Secondly, I apologize if the written work below isn't the best, I'm still a bit new to writing, but I certainly hope you'll give me a chance! 
> 
> On a side note, when it comes to the FNAF character's, I may have a few odd headcanons. For one, you'll likely notice I depict the Puppet as female. I certainly hope no one minds, after all, headcanons are part of the whole fandom thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When that creaky old music box fell to silence, he knew it was already far too late, and no flashlight tricks or old masks would save him now.

Fritz sat there as motionless as possible, tightly gripping the arm of his office chair, his eye's shifting about wildly from behind the old Freddy mask.  
the echos down the hall of robotic motors and rust ridden creaking alerted him of their approach. 

Reaching for the remote to the music box now would be suicide, they were there, he knew they were, just waiting for one wrong move to really set them off.

“It's all in your head, right? They're just mindless machines, what have I got to be so afraid of?” His mind strained for some logic to all this, for anything that would convince him that he wasn't likely about to die; the static from malfunctioning animatronic voice boxes but,yet seemed to make any attempt at calming down, a complete waste of time. 

As two faint lights appeared at the end of the hall, he could no longer tell if his heart was pounding, or if it had stopped completely.

Her awful, creaking voice sounded from down the hallway, her white mask coming into view, her tone sarcastically congratulatory as she spoke. “Congratulations friend! You've just been doing such a great job, why, we all thought you were deserving of a prize, but there wasn't anything suitable for someone so deserving as yourself in my prize corner, I'm afraid.” 

The Puppet, that awful, twisted thing, she tilted her head to one side in what Fritz could only imagine would be with a twisted grin across her face if any part of her face was capable of moving. “So we thought, what could be better than getting to stay here and play with us forever?” 

“Run, Run!” The word repeated in Fritz's mind over and over again, though his body refused to cooperate with him, he remained frozen to his chair, watching in horror as the Puppet seemingly levitated into the room and stood before him, clutching an empty animatronic mask in her spindly hands and eyeing it and Fritz intently; behind her and down the hallway, four more pairs of hollow, glowing eye's appeared behind her.

The shambling mechanical 'corpses' known as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, the Puppet's so called 'friends'.

She held out her arms towards him, still clutching the mask. “What do you say? Why don't you stay?” A cold flash of light seemed to appear and tapper down her arms towards him like twisted strings. 

As his mind seemed to fully register the amount of danger he was in, Fritz finally found it within himself to react, terror driven, he leap from his chair and clamored over the desk, and knocking the Puppet aside, regardless of how momentarily the action did any good as he charged headlong past her and down the hall.

His attempts to get past the others however, grew less effective, as he felt them rip and tear at anything they could get a grip on, whether it be skin or clothes, as he tried to charge past.

How were they so quick? They always seemed to somehow be right around the corner even after he knew he'd left them behind ages ago!

The halls twisted illogically like a maze in the darkness, the labyrinth of horrors before him seemed to last forever until ahead of him there finally seemed to be a slight glimmer of hope.

Were his eyes deceiving him? Was it light? Perhaps from the streetlights outside even?!

Throwing everything he had left in him into one last mad sprint towards the light, Fritz struggled to keep himself on his feet, the scent of blood, his own blood hung heavy in his nostrils and in the air, the roaring of motors and the screeching of rusted robotics and springs blurred in his ears as vision grew hazy and clouded with nightmarish visions of what he could only register as his own death; the twisted cold light of the Puppet's strings were gaining ground on him and were soon upon him.

Robotic paws caught cloth and flesh and dragged him to the ground just before the doorway where light flooded in, a final scream of pain and anguish filled the building before all fell as silent as a graveyard, there, before the office door, where the faint light reached slightly down the hallway, the body of yet another night guard was left to decay in an old suit until morning.

Freddy and his pals just loved making new friends.


	2. Prologue - Side B

The late night silence was broken by the sudden and shrill ringing of the phone.

Alfendi simply let it ring until it fell silent the first two times, refusing to so much as open an eye in response to the obnoxious sound that should never exist this late.

It wasn't until the phone fell silent for several minutes before ringing a third time did Alfendi groggily life his head up off his desk and cast a displeased and exhausted glare down at the device - “Someone had better be dying.” he mumbled under his breath as he moved to pick up the phone, taking a few moments to just enjoy the silence before moving it to his ear.

“Someone's dead.”

“Good to hear.”

Hilda's tone fell slightly in response to Alfendi's. “I'm sure you'll also be pleased to know that you are the one who's going to deal with it, as in, find who killed him.”

Alfendi yawns slightly, brushing his hair back out of his face with his other hand. “Fine, fine, just have someone get me the data needed for the Crime Scene Recon-” Hilda spoke over him before he could go on.

“No, Al, you're coming to the crime scene yourself this time.”

Hilda could practically feel his discontent expression through the phone, she could already in-vision the look in his eye's that said he was scrambling for some kind of excuse as to why he couldn't actually go to the crime scene, however, she'd be hearing none of it.

“I'm not sure I can-”  
“No, Al.” She quickly silenced his excuse “I've already paid for you and Lucy a plane ticket over here, you'll need to take care of getting a place to stay once you're over here yourself though.” 

Alfendi leans back in his chair a bit, tiredly trying to make sure he didn't completely tip it over. “Just where exactly are you dragging us off to then?”

“Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in the US.” 

“Freddy Fazb-?” Alfendi sighed in annoyance, running his hand in exasperation down his face “This, Again?! I've been over this, I'm not interested in all that, Chico Careta level nonsense about, Haunted robot's, and victims getting stuffed into disgusting old animal suits! Honestly all the absolutely idiotic sounding stories that come from that place leave me to believe that even those old murder stories are little more than that! Stories! I-”

“I wouldn't be calling if it was just more of those old stories, there's been another murder, a much more recent one at that, and maybe you shouldn't dismiss the story about the victims in the suits too quickly, seeing as that's exactly where they found him.” 

Hilda's words seemed to have at least temporarily silenced Alfendi, whether it was because he was listening or simply was too tired to continue an argument, who knew.

“I expect to see you and Lucy both in the morning, understand?” 

Alfendi nodded slightly alongside his verbal reply. “Very well, Hilda, I'll at least take a look at all this, but don't expect much, I still can't say I'm all that interested in all this.”

After a few more exchanged words between the two, the conversation ended and Alfendi returned the phone to the receiver; the temptation to simply return to sleep and forget about all this was, without a doubt, great; but not really an option at this point.

He picked up the phone again and dialed Lucy's number, and once again returned the phone to his ear; he didn't get an answer the first few times he called, eventually he did gain the result he was after.

“Do you have absolutely any idea what time it is, Prof?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to interrupt! but I just wanted to say that there actually are images that go with each chapter of my written works, however, it seems I can't add them with the story here yet, I'll provide where you can see the image for this chapter, and the one before it below!
> 
> This Chapter: http://36.media.tumblr.com/9594dfa46b430512b4b35d78396043cb/tumblr_nup5z4ef2w1szdf1po1_1280.png
> 
> Previous Chapter: http://41.media.tumblr.com/85c1f2a651db925477e867a755470e49/tumblr_nuhs21tcPh1szdf1po1_1280.png


	3. Chapter 1 - Day 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter image: https://40.media.tumblr.com/60e1165ca28f6e441a8dac635f3b9578/tumblr_nvin18VLsM1szdf1po1_1280.png
> 
> Here we go! Another chapter, sorry for the wait! A couple of unfamiliar names here, one I gave away quickly, the other, not so much, though it may be easy to guess.

A rather shabby and unkempt building awaited them at the location of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

It was simply constructed, and lacked windows except for a couple along the front wall on either side of the door, the paint on the sign was peeling off in many area's, leaving Freddy with a very unwelcoming look even before you saw the actual version of him, and with the very recent murder of the employee, Fritz Smith, the place was left abandoned except for a few members of the investigation.

The place seemed to be decaying in appearance just as much as it was in business.

The less than enthused looks exchanged by Lucy and Alfendi were swiftly interrupted as someone, likely one of the other employee's of Freddy Fazbear's, approached them; A thin, and rather nervous appearing character, he had a few visible scars on the right side of his face, and his smile seemed a bit forced, his tone of voice was surprising the even in comparison to his appearance.

“Ah, Hello there! You must be the two detectives we were waiting on, glad you made it.” He extended a hand to them both and shook their hands in greeting briefly. “I'm Phillip Reeve, but you can call me Phil, Phones, Phone Guy, whatever, hardly anyone here ever uses my name honestly.” He laughs, a bit of a nervous tone to it that he just seemed to shrug off.

Alfendi stood in silence for a short moment or so, likely still only half awake from the plane trip over. “I believe Hilda said you'd be the one showing us the area then?”

“Oh yeah! The pretty blonde detective from before; she asked me to give you both a tour of ol' Freddy's, I've been working here for ages, and through two different locations, including this one, so if you've got any questions, just ask! Well, right this way you two.” Phillip gave a motion over his shoulder and headed for the entrance, glancing back slightly to make sure they were following him.

Lucy leaned over slightly “What do you think Prof? I'm kinda thinking maybe this guy's got something to do with the murders.”

Alfendi shook his head “While I won't dismiss the possibility, perhaps we should at least see who else is involved here before we decide.” Alfendi returned his attention to the Fazbear employee. “Mind if I ask who else works here, other than yourself and the victim?” 

He shook his head slightly. “Not at all, let's see, there's our night guard, Mike Schmidt, and a couple others. But they weren't here when that happened. Honestly the only person who'd of been here anywhere near the time Fritz likely met his end would've been one of the day guard's, Hunter Barnett, but he didn't get here until several hours afterwards, the security footage proves it too.”

“I see, well, out of curiosity, do any of your ex-employees still have any access to this place after hours?” 

“one employee, Jeremy Fitzgerald still stops by from time to time, but only during the day and he doesn't still have a key to stop by after hours.”

Alfendi nodded slightly, taking mental notes over every bit of information he could get. “Alright, we'll likely still have to get at least a few statements from Mr. Schmidt, Mr. Barnett and Mr. Fitzgerald later, just to be safe.” 

Phillip nodded in understanding, this wouldn't be the first time he'd had to deal with investigators to an incident on the Freddy Fazbear's premises; and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time either.

The doors creaked as he pushed them open with one hand and held it in place, inviting the detectives in. “Well, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, let me show you around, it's um, not as big as some of our older locations, but it does have a decently sized area to get accustomed to. We'll start with the show stage and let you meet the stars of the Fazbear band.”

Alfendi and Lucy followed in mostly silence; if they were going to thoroughly investigate the area, they'd need to know it's layout as well as they could after all.

The Fazbear employee lead them up to a wooden stage towards the corner of the main room of the resturant, right through the entrance, upon which, a trio of animatronic animals stood motionless and in silence, likely having been temporarily deactivated until things settled down again and they were needed once more.

“Here we have Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and the big bear himself, Freddy Fazbear. Let's see...” Phillip stepped a bit closer to the stage. “Now, these guys have been around for a while, and they've gotten several redesigns over the years, these are our most current models for the animatronics, but we're currently working on putting the old ones back together as well for you two; since that other detective mentioned you two would be looking into some of the older incidents here as well, and, honestly a lot of people believe Freddy and his friend's might have had something to do with what's happened, so, technically they'd be evidence then I'm guessing.” 

A displeased look found it's way onto Alfendi's face, what all had Hilda failed to mention to him? Last he checked he was here to investigate the murder of Fritz Smith, not the entire history of this place.

“We've about got them put together for you, but it'll probably be another day or so until they're finished up, so for now, there's these three here, and a couple others.” 

Alfendi looked over the animatronic trio onstage in front of him. “...They look like some of the horrific contraptions my uncle's constructed in the past.” he mumbled under his breath. 

His comment didn't seem to reach the 'Phone Guy' as he'd called himself before. “Let me introduce you to the other two before we get back to the tour in a more, linear, fashion, alright?” He lead the way down a hallway and into a room labeled the “Pirate Cove” 

Phillip tossed back the large circular curtain in the center of the room, marked with an 'Out Of Order' sign, revealing a rather worn down animatronic fox that was certainly in need of some repairs to both it's robotics and external suit.

“This is Foxy the Pirate, my personal favorite out of all the animatronics here; while the three on the main stage were programmed to sing songs, and tell a few jokes and such, Foxy here told stories and gave prompts to 'play pretend' with the kids; all pirate themed of course, god, I could spend hours over by Foxy in the Pirate Cove when I was younger, poor guy has definitely seen better days though.” he shook his head slightly. “He just got too glitchy, and no one ever reads the rules about not getting too close to the animatronics.” He cleared his throat slightly. “I'm getting ahead of myself though, there's just one more for you to meet before we head on with the rest of the rooms now, he stays in the back though.”

“Lead the way then.” Alfendi commented with a slightly impatient tone, he'd not exactly come for the cartoon characters turned robotic nightmares.

Lucy took a step forward to follow along as well but stopped with the sound of mechanical clicking emitting from the animatronic fox, and for just a moment before going after the others, she could have sworn it's eye's had twitched in their sockets and come to settle upon her...

~~~~~~~~

The last robot in question wasn't quite all there, it just looked like a limp suit really, though Phillip assured them it did have an endoskeleton within it, just a severely damaged one.

It was another bear, though one who lacked the eyes the other four had and it's pelt was a very faded and grimy golden color.

“This guy's been around since the beginning, alongside another old suit but, that thing's not even worth bringing up, it's just an old version of Bonnie, and he's even worse off in looks than FredBear here is.   
Your friend there, the other Detective already took care of Fritz with the others who were here last night, but here's what they found him in, this old FredBear suit.”

He flipped on the light in the room to better illuminate the area, there were still many blood stains on the floor around the old bear suit, and all over it as well.

Alfendi stepped close and gave the scene a good look over. “Has a cause of death been established yet?” 

Phillip shrugged. “Something about FredBear's old mechanics malfunctioning and crushing him.”

The detective duo gave the room a good once over before allowing the employee to finish giving them the complete tour of the rest of the place, other than the office where Fritz should have been, the rest of the area proved to hold little interest, and Phil soon made his way back towards the entrance.

“Well, I'll leave you two to investigate this whole thing as you see fit-” He tossed a spare key over to them. “-You'll have free reign over the area for a while, the only thing I ask is that you let Mike in to work his shift as the night guard the next few night's, he won't get in your way, he's just looking out for the place and he'll be happy to comply with whatever you need from him.  
There's just one more thing, kind of a legal thing I have to read off to any of our new employee's, and while you're not working here in the same way, I've still been asked to give you the same introductory thing, seeing as how you'll been here whenever you can be for your investigation for a while.” he clears his throat slightly. “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Look, I know how bad that sounds, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about, it's just a precautionary thing, you know?” 

He turned to leave as the concern on the detective's faces grew slightly.

“Oh! Sorry, one more thing, you see, this place is getting shut down and probably demolished in about six days, sooo, that's about as long as you've got to get this all wrapped up then, welp! Bye now!” the door was yanked to a close behind him before the other two could even get a word out of their mouth in protest.

“..I guess we'll either be getting this one wrapped up quickly, or we'll be pulling a few all nighters, eh Prof?”

Alfendi shook his head. “Start combing over the scene, I need to call Hilda about a few things.” 

Lucy shook her head and watched for a moment as Alfendi went to go use the phone that was in the office; as she passed by the trio of characters standing onstage, she heard those same mechanical clicks emit from them and just for a second, she could have sworn there was someone standing there and watching from just over Freddy's shoulder.

It vanished just as quickly as she'd thought she'd seen it.


End file.
